Una Serie de Eventos Afortunados
by graciela alexandra
Summary: Puedes sentirte feliz y complacida con tu vida, pero nunca sabrás cuanto necesitas algo hasta que llega, y si lo hace de una atípica y deliciosa manera, no hay forma de negarte a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Una serie de eventos afortunados**

Summary: Puedes sentirte feliz y complacida con tu vida, pero nunca sabrás cuanto necesitas algo hasta que llega, y si lo hace de una atípica y deliciosa manera, no hay forma de negarte a ella.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan aunque quisiera que fuera mío, no lo es; pertenece a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer, y lo demás, si es mi responsabilidad. Y el titulo se parece mucho al de una película, pero no lo es.

**Capítulo 01. Primer Evento**

**Bella POV**

_Knoc knoc_

¿Tocaron a la puerta? ¿A las seis y media de la mañana han llamado a la puerta de mi departamento? Estoy dormida aún seguramente.

_Knoc knoc_

— Buenos días, vecino o vecina ¿creo? — me dijo una voz de hombre desde el otro lado de mi puerta, una sexy voz de hombre en realidad he de acotar.

Así que si, están llamando a mi puerta a las seis y media de la mañana y no estoy dormida, pero ¿vecina? ¡Yo no tengo vecino! ah, no, ya recuerdo, el conserje me dijo que estaba alguien por mudarse al otro departamento del piso. Aunque no es necesario que venga a presentarse a estas horas, gracias.

— Disculpe la molestia, pero necesito un favor— me dijeron con un tono un poco más alto y desesperado.

— ¡Un momento! — grite, pero es que por favor ¡que apuro! le voy a salir en pijama y con mi cabeza de nido de pájaros típica de cada mañana para que del susto sea la última vez que lo haga.

— ¿Si, Buenos días? ¿En qué le puedo….— ¡Oh, por Dios! O de verdad sigo dormida o como se me ha ocurrido abrir la puerta así como estoy. Pero si así son todos los vecinos ¡que vengan a mudarse todos los que quieran!

— Mmm, hola, disculpa el abuso, sobre todo por la hora, pero hoy comienzo a trabajar y necesito urgentemente planchar la camisa y el saco, tu sabes, por lo de la primera impresión y eso, pero aún no he tenido tiempo de desempacar la mudanza y no sé en cual caja esta la plancha, así que podrías, si no es mucha la molestia claro, prestarme la tuya ¿por favor? — por supuesto, el nivel de desespero se había incrementado un poco más.

— Ehhhh… — reacciona Isabella, has visto miles de hombres guapos en la tele, en películas, hasta has leído sobre ellos ¡habla ya! — Sí, claro, ehh, buenos días, si, si, no hay problema, ya te la busco —

Primero: que en su desesperación por su tonta ropa sin planchar no se haya fijado en cómo me veo, Dios por favor, no te pediré mas nada por el día de hoy, por favor, y segundo: ¡¿en donde fue que deje la plancha primeramente? La plancha, la plancha, concéntrate, no pienses en él, ¡¿la plancha? Ya, detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto.

Y no corrí de regreso a la sala donde lo dejé, solo camine rápido, por seguridad por supuesto, podía ser un ladrón, uno no sabe, bueno si está bien, corrí para terminar de verlo, ya, felices.

— Aquí la tienes, si la necesitas para planchar la ropa para mañana u otra, me la puedes devolver a la noche, no hay problema — ¡Eso es Isabella! Tú puedes actuar como una persona racional y madura, bien hecho chica. Me siento orgullosa de ti.

— Oh, muchas gracias. Ahora para completar el favor ¿Me podrías decir cómo funciona esta cosa? La esposa de mi anterior conserje me ayudaba con la limpieza y todo eso, así que soy neófito en este asunto —

— Si, claro. A ver, solo enchúfala, préndela y ajusta la temperatura según la tela de la ropa, es tarde para que estés usando el vapor y todo eso y me tardaría mas en explicarte también —

— Si, si, cierto; solo ajustar la temperatura según la tela... ¿Y cómo se supone que se hace eso? —

Oh Dios, ¿en serio? Sabía que tanta perfección tenía que tener un defecto, lo sabía.

— Mmm ¿Sabes qué? Yo no estoy tan apurada por la hora de llegada a mi trabajo así que dame, que yo te plancho la camisa y el saco y así nos evitamos cualquier accidente— Porque me costo muy cara mi plancha para que capaz me la dañe, si bueno, no la uso mucho tampoco pero igual.

— ¿Seguro? ¡Gracias, en serio! Así me da tiempo de ducharme rápido mientras tanto porque se me hizo tarde, ya te los traigo— y se fue corriendo a su departamento.

Y si, me lo vi completito mientras se iba no se preocupen, no perdí detalle, y si, mientras más lo veo, más guapo lo encuentro. Alto, con la cantidad adecuada y abrazable de masa muscular, un cabello despeinadamente perfecto, unos ojazos verdes, tez blanca, ¿Ya dije lo de voz sexy, verdad?… ¡¿Qué dijo? ¿Ducharse? ¡¿Y por qué no dijo eso antes? ¡Con eso lo ayudo encantada, que importa su ropa!... Ok Isabella, son casi las siete de la mañana compórtate, eres una mujer adulta y… ¿Y por qué no dijo que necesitaba ayuda para bañarse?

— Aquí están, y de verdad que pena, no quería abusar tanto, pero pensé que iban a aguantar en la maleta, pero ya veo que no —

Escuche lo que dijo, y juro que sabía que tenía que responder, lo juro, pero entiéndanme, ver a un hombre así, en tu casa, a las casi siete de la mañana, y en pijama pero luciendo mil veces mejor que tú, que solo eres delgada, bajita, pálida y con ojos y cabellos castaños, no es fácil chicas, no es fácil.

Pero reaccione a tiempo tranquilas — Oh, no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, si quieres ve y yo te las llevo — No, no piensen mal, de verdad no era ninguna molestia y la Isabella madura y buena persona al fin se había despertado, gracias a Dios.

— Ok, gracias, y voy a dejar la puerta abierta por si acaso no te escucho ¿si? — Y se fue majestuosamente con toda su majestuosidad de mi sala, que ahora que me doy cuenta, menos mal esta arreglada y limpia, no como yo claro, pero eso ya lo daba como perdido, que susto se debe haber llevado el pobre por mi culpa mas bien.

En fin, lo único bueno de todo esto, si, aparte de la buena vista física tan temprano obviamente, es que al fin plancho algo de un hombre que no es mi papá, oh por favor, que deprimente sonó eso, pero por algo se empieza ¿no?

Solo espero que de verdad este apurado y no se fije mucho en mi técnica de planchado, porque en realidad no soy muy buena en esto, solo plancho lo justo y necesario, porque no me gusta, para nada, pero ha salido la parte de mi personalidad buena y dulce de niña scout desde temprano y he hecho mi buena acción del día.

Ya con todo "planchado" me dirijo a su departamento y en serio esta vuelto un desastre de cajas, paquetes y muebles regados, pobre, pero ya entiendo porque me dijo: "por si no te escucho" ya que tiene música puesta a volumen alto, así que solo decidí colocar la ropa en el pomo de la puerta del baño para que la vea sin problema y me regrese a mi departamento, porque ahora me tocaba correr a mi por pasarme de amable.

.

.

.

¿Conocen, han escuchado o vivido ese sentimiento de querer mucho a alguien, si quererlo… pero lejos de tu trabajo y sobre todo después de las seis de la tarde? ¿No? ¿Seguro? Porque yo sí, y hoy lo volví a sentir con Alice, mi amiga casi hermana del alma. La amo con locura, eso no lo negare, pero ella no conoce de tiempo y menos cuando empieza a hablar de sus aventuras con su Jazzy, las cuales parece que reúne todas en su memoria infinita y las descarga completitas conmigo y de una sola vez.

Así que aquí estoy llegando a mi casa casi a las nueve de la noche por culpa de ella; mis piernas me pesan, mi cabeza me duele, mi estomago suplica por comida, mi espalda grita por acostarse en mi suave y cómoda cama y hay un hermoso ramo de flores en el piso del pasillo frente a mi puerta.

¡¿Hay un hermoso ramo de flores en el piso del pasillo y frente a mi puerta?

No creo para nada en el horóscopo, pero estoy empezando a creer que debí haberlo leído o por lo menos haberle echado un vistazo apenas abrí los ojos esta mañana, a ver si me advertía de todo lo que iba a pasar hoy, solo por si acaso, ustedes saben, para estar preparada.

En fin, volviendo al punto, si, hay un hermoso arreglo de flores variadas frente a mi puerta que huele muy delicioso y con una linda tarjetita que dice:

_Gracias._

_Edward Cullen._

¡Oh, qué bello!

… ¿Pero, quién es Edward Cullen? …


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan aunque quisiera que fuera mío, no lo es; pertenece a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer, y lo demás, si es mi responsabilidad. Y el titulo se parece mucho al de una película, pero no lo es.

**Capitulo 02. Segundo Evento.**

A ver, a ver, respira, sácate los zapatos, siéntate un ratito, sin soltar las flores claro porque huelen divino y piensa.

"_Gracias. Edward Cullen_" conozco prácticamente a casi… nadie, aquí; obvio Alice no es tan cruel para hacerme una broma así, y el conserje no se llama Edward, además que sería un poquito tarde que después de casi dos años viviendo aquí, venga y me agradezca ahora con flores, los pedazos de torta que siempre le regalo cuando hago, así que entonces esto se reduce únicamente a una sola persona, mi sexy vecino, lo cual tiene sentido porque lo de esta mañana es un episodio para agradecer totalmente aún cuando lo hice con toda la amabilidad que poseo.

Ahora develado el misterio, aunque aún tengo el mismo nivel de ansiedad, solo me queda pensar: ¡Que lindo! Nadie me había regalado flores con anterioridad en lo que llevo de vida, seguro tocó pero como no estaba (otra cosa que agradecer a Alice) me las tuvo que dejar frente a la puerta… ¡Qué lindo! ¿Ya lo dije verdad?

Así que solo las coloque en agua, me comí una barra de cereal que acompañe con un vaso con jugo y me fui directo a la cama, porque de verdad este día, fue totalmente inesperado, pero de buen modo claro.

.

.

.

Lo bueno de tener un vecino que escuche desde temprano música a todo volumen como tú, es que no se quejara cuando lo hagas, y como yo me mudé antes que él y por ende tengo más tiempo haciéndolo, me llevo las de ganar; aparte que es un mal necesario, vivo sola en mi departamento y hasta ayer vivía sola en este piso, así que obligatoriamente necesitaba a otra persona hablando, sino tanto silencio me volvería loca, y como la música es otra de mis pasiones, mejor que mejor.

Entonces aquí estoy con el volumen lo suficientemente alto para ahogar mi _medio odiosa_ voz, y corriendo por todo mi departamento porque me quedé dormida, son las ocho de la mañana y todavía no me he terminado de vestir, lo que me hace deducir, que hoy será otro día movido.

.

¿Qué dije esta mañana sobre este día? No puede ser que aún sean las cinco de la tarde ¡Que día tan lento! Si han venido más de seis personas al local desde que abrí es un milagro. Si no llega otro cliente, el que sea, en unos cinco minutos, voy a ir ordenando todo para irme temprano.

Hummm pero bueno, pensando otra cosa ¿Qué estará haciendo mi vecino sexy, alias Edward? Si es que él es Edward, claro, no me dijo su nombre que recuerde y... ¡Oh perfecto! Ahora voy a ponerme a pensar en él cual adolescente, un poco más de cordura Isabella. Debería en cambio aprovechar y llamar a Jake para saber como esta, tengo días que no lo hago; no mejor no, al igual que Alice tiene la capacidad de hacer conversaciones interminables y en vez de salir temprano me pasará igual que ayer, así que mejor voy arreglando y limpiando todo, ya se hizo todo lo que se tenía que hacer por el día de hoy.

Tomé mis cucharillas, paletas, platos y vasos, me fui a la mini cocina del local para lavar todo y dejarlo arreglado para mañana antes de irme.

— Buenas tardes —

Debí imaginarlo, uno decide irse y empiezan a llegar — ¡Un momento! — grité lo más educada y dulcemente posible mientras secaba mis manos con un paño y salía de la cocinita.

— Buenas tardes, en que pue… ¿Tú? — no te sonrojes Isabella, respira, sonríe delicadamente, es un cliente mas, si muy sexy, en realidad tu vecino sexy, pero un cliente cualquiera, no hay porque temer.

— ¿Yo? Hum, ¿Sabes? Ya definitivamente con esto empiezo a creer o que este pueblo es realmente pequeño o que estas destina a ayudarme en algo todos los días— me dijo con su perfecta voz terminando con una pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

Así que tiene sentido del humor, es un punto muy a su favor pero a eso podemos jugar los dos — Prefiero pensar que es un pueblo pequeño, pero de todas formas ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? — lo bueno de aparecerse por aquí a esta hora es que estoy totalmente despierta y soy un ser razonable, educado y sobre todo sereno.

— Bien, venia principalmente por un café, pero si esos cupcakes saben tan bien como huelen, quiero uno de esos también — seguro que no le duele sonreír así, es lo más probable, pero mejor sigue hablando, después lo analizas.

— Pues te aseguro que saben muchísimo mejor de lo que huelen, así que si quieres toma asiento y ya te lo llevo junto con el café— en momentos como estos, me gustaría que el local tuviera cámaras y lo estuviera grabando, es demasiado bello, creo que su belleza no cabe en este reducido espacio… ok, me pase de cursi con eso.

— Aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes — le dije con una sonrisa, colocando su pedido frente a él en la mesa. Hey, soy amable con todos los clientes, no piensen mal de mi, bueno si, sonreí un poco más de lo normal pero no lo pude evitar.

— Muchas gracias ¿Aunque sabes? No voy a comer solo, así que toma también uno para ti, yo invito, bueno si eso no te traerá problemas con tu jefe por supuesto— me dijo, lo cual me hizo detallar que es muy considerado, otro punto a su favor.

— ¡Oh gracias! Aunque por eso no te preocupes, la jefa no se molestará con eso ya que precisamente esta aquí presente; solo déjame cerrar antes que entre otro cliente — porque aún estando él o no, igual me iba a ir temprano.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste "La jefa esta aquí presente"? ¿Eso quiere decir lo que estoy pensando? — me dijo con una hermosa cara de sorpresa. Si, aún con ese gesto seguía siendo hermoso.

— Ehhh… bueno, si estas pensando que la jefa soy yo, entonces sí, si quiere decir lo que estas pensando— le respondí tratando de sonar lo menos avergonzada posible, porque de verdad no me gusta presumir.

— Increíble… solo falta que me digas que, no sé ¿Qué tú eres el genio detrás de este delicioso cupcake? — me dijo riéndose sin saber que iba a escuchar algo que quizás nunca pensó acertar.

¿Han escuchado alguna vez eso de "El que calla otorga"? Porque precisamente eso fue lo que paso, pero como Isabella Marie Swan nunca se va a lo pequeño en cosas que la avergüenzan, le añadí un "ligero" sonrojo a dicho refrán, así que cuando me vio y capto todo el conjunto, entendió claramente que su tiro, le salió por la culata.

— Eres el genio detrás de todo esto literalmente— me dijo ya de una vez afirmándolo —eso es malo, malo, malo— termino de decir con una cara seria muy mal fingida.

— ¿Malo por qué? — espero que no haya salido machista el muchacho.

— No me hagas caso, yo me entiendo, pero no es nada malo no te preocupes, o por lo menos no para ti — dijo con su sexy voz en tono misterioso.

— ¿Ok? Si tú lo dices —respondí con una cara que delataba claramente que no le creía.

—Aunque, me alegra haberte encontrado sin necesidad de tocar otra vez a tu puerta a las seis de la mañana, porque ayer tuve que dejar unas flores que tenia para ti en agradecimiento frente a tu puerta; se supone que no debieron de llegar de esa forma a tus manos, pero no se me ocurrió de otra, no sabía a que hora llegarías y no quería ser inoportuno de nuevo — me dijo ya lo ultimo con una tierna y sutil cara de avergonzado.

— Así que las flores si eran tuyas — dije en voz baja, casi para mí misma pero ¡bingo! Acerté.

— Si, eran mías ¿Por qué? ¿No tenían tarjeta? Recuerdo haber escrito una y colocársela — me respondió un poco preocupado, pobrecito, pero no se me escapó que la había escrito él, lo que quería decir que esa hermosa caligrafía era suya. Qué maravilla.

— No, si tenían, solo que disculpa pero no sabía quién era Edward Cullen, en realidad no recuerdo si ayer llegaste a decirme tu nombre o si lo hiciste y yo estaba dormida aún y no lo llegue a grabar en mi memoria… discúlpame. — el pensar que no estaba segura de cuál era su nombre era una cosa pero, el decírselo a él directamente era otra, y muy vergonzosa además.

— ¿En serio? Qué poco caballeroso de mi parte, lo más probable es que no lo hiciera por el apuro que tenía, pero tranquila, eso se puede corregir — y me extendió su mano a través de la mesa — Un placer conocerte, Edward Cullen.

¡Oh no! Mañana tengo que llamar al señor del mantenimiento del aire, de repente creo que ha dejado de funcionar porque esta haciendo un calor, o ¿Acaso son ideas mías? Mejor me dejo de estupideces o si no me crecerá la nariz como Pinocho por mentirosa, es obvio que su presencia, su sonrisa picara, esos ojos maravillosos y esa mano extendida esperando ser estrechada causaron esto.

Así que sacando valor y confianza de donde no tengo, respirando profundo y tratando de sonreír y disimular lo más que pude, extendí mi brazo como la damita educada que soy y dije — Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan; pero preferiría que me llamaras Bella, el Isabella es más usado en momentos de molestia y enojo— o por mi conciencia para hacerme reaccionar en momentos necesarios, pero eso él no lo necesitaba saber.

Lo más probable es que fueron solamente unos segundos, pero juro que lo sentí como una eternidad, su mirada centrada en la mía completamente, su agarre fuerte y seguro, no como esas presentaciones incomodas y extrañas, en que apenas las personas se rozan y que no me gusta para nada; pero el tacto suave de su mano -aún para ser un hombre- y esa tensión a nuestro alrededor nunca antes experimentada por mí, creo que harían creer hasta al más incrédulo, que de verdad se alegraba en conocerme y eso, era completamente sensacional.

Cuando al fin nos separamos solo nos sonreímos porque las palabras sobraban, así que tome las cosas de la mesa para ir terminando de despejar todo para mañana y dejar de deslumbrarlo con el semáforo en rojo que seguro debo tener en mis mejillas— ¿Vas a querer alguna otra cosa? Porque ya estoy cerrando... —

— ¿Hum? No, estoy bien gracias, aunque si después me antojo de otra cosa tranquila, que no dudare en regresar, tenlo por seguro. Más bien, veo que llegue justo a tiempo antes que cerraras ¿No?—

— Mmm, si y no, en realidad cierro después de las seis pero hoy el día ha ido extremadamente lento y ya me quería ir, creo que más que todo porque ayer fue un día ajetreado, tuve que hornear varias tandas, además vino mi amiga y salimos de aquí casi a las nueve; por eso fue que no me encontraste anoche, lo usual es que este a esa hora ya en casa — ok Bella, calma, tampoco desesperes por justificarte y dar explicaciones como si hubieras hecho algo malo.

— Ah, ya sé entonces. Pero, si ya vas a cerrar, no sé ¿quieres que te espere y nos vamos juntos? A menos que tengas otros planes por supuesto.

Por ti cancelo todos los planes que tenga. Si, dile eso y queda como la propia rogona. Iugh, desvarío estando cerca de él, que bueno que las personas no puedan leer mentes — Eh no… no tengo otros planes quise decir, pensaba ir a casa, sólo dame cinco minutos y salimos… del local, salimos del local — por favor ¡ibas bien! Huye a la cocina ¡ya!

Así que para que no se sigan riendo a causa de mis desastres, solo diré que efectivamente corrí y en unos diez minutos ya estábamos fuera del local cerrando y caminando hacia el condominio.

Lamento decirles que tanto para decepción de ustedes y aun más para la mía, el hecho de que Port Ángeles cuente con el mismo "excelente" clima nublado de Forks, que el edificio se encuentre solo a dos cuadras del local y a mi elocuente, desenvuelta y extrovertida personalidad (sí, estoy siendo sarcástica) el camino no tuvo nada de maravilloso y las palabras dichas no fueron tantas como yo hubiera querido.

Y tan rápido que no me di cuenta, ya nos encontrábamos en nuestro piso frente a mi puerta, listos para despedirnos, porque resulta que el tiempo ahora si empezó a correr más aprisa.

— Bueno señorita, la he traído sana y salva hasta la puerta de su casa—dijo, sacándonos de ese aire un tanto incómodo que apareció desde que nos presentáramos y haciendo que me sonroja un poco, si solo un poco, menos mal.

— Gracias, muy caballeroso de tu parte aunque no era necesario — cosa que a leguas se notó que no lo decía en serio por la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara y que demostraba que me había gustado.

— ¿Qué no era necesario? Al contrario, una chica hermosa no debe andar sola por la calle — me dijo guiñándome el ojo al final, lo cual hizo como ya se imaginaran, que me ruborizara a límites insospechados y mi sonrisa creciera mas.

Como por supuesto, gracias al comentario no pude responder nada, él empezó a girarse para dirigirse a su departamento y yo a quitarle el seguro a la puerta hasta que escuche que sus pasos regresaban hasta donde yo estaba.

—Bella… Mmm ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste el por qué me parecía mal que fueras ya toda una gran empresaria y excelente cocinera? — me preguntó con un tono entre confidencial y travieso que despertó mi curiosidad aún más, haciéndome solo asentir suavemente — bueno, porque eso, sumado al episodio de ayer en la mañana, hace que la balanza tenga más peso a tu favor y me hace pensar ¿Qué gran cosa tengo que hacer yo ahora, para lograr impresionarla de la misma forma en que lo hizo ella conmigo? Así que, para lograr resarcirme aunque sea solo un poquito ¿Me aceptarías una invitación para mañana a cenar?

…

Continuara.

Gracias a todas las chicas (visibles e invisibles) que fueron tan lindas de pasar por el primer cap de mi historia.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, quiero agradecerle a **olguita peke** por ser el review numero uno. Me alegra que te haya gustado (no saben ustedes el susto y nervio que tenía de publicarlo). Y aunque no se los prometí, igual muchas gracias a la hermosa autora que me permite Betear su historia **vickyta aguilar alvarez** (Rencor más vida igual a odio) por haber sido la primera en leerlo y darle el visto bueno aún cuando estaba en borrador, incompleto y con millones de errores, y a **Crisabella** por darle una revisadita ya terminado y corregido.

¡Un beso a todas!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan aunque quisiera que fuera mío, no lo es; pertenece a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer, y lo demás, si es mi responsabilidad. Y el titulo se parece mucho al de una película, pero no lo es.

**Capitulo 03. Tercer Evento.**

No he muerto todavía, aun puedo sentir mis mejillas compitiendo con la nariz roja de Rodolfo el Reno, mi corazón esta palpitando exageradamente rápido, sigo respirando, no, en realidad tengo la respiración contenida de la sorpresa pero ya eso es otra cosa, y creo que me sudan las manos, entonces sí, sigo viva; pero el que tenga delante de mí a un hombre que parece un ángel, que me haya preguntado si quiero ir a cenar con él y, que este empezando a poner cara de preocupación y decepción porque todavía no le he respondido, me hacen pensar que morí y ya estoy en el cielo o el paraíso, porque esto es increíble, inesperado, sorprendente, algo nunca antes visto en mi vida y, bueno, ustedes entienden el punto.

Pero en serio, ustedes lo escucharon, lo leyeron o lo que sea ¿verdad? Él me invito a cenar ¿cierto? ¿Algo así como una cita? Y lo más importante ¡quiere impresionarme! Algo absurdo si somos realistas porque ya me tiene deslumbrada y solo lo he visto dos días, pero lo más increíble es que me haya dicho que yo lo impresione, ¿yo? ¿En serio? ¿Estará incluyendo el haberme visto ayer en pijama? ¿Estará casi ciego? Oh Dios, son muchas preguntas y ¡ni siquiera le he respondido aun!

— Perdóname si te ofendí o es un abuso de mi parte, si no puedes o no quieres no te preocupes, es irrespetuoso, ni siquiera me conoces y te digo estas cosas; no sé que me paso, yo en realidad no soy así, pero no pude resistir el invitarte a salir, seguramente tienes novio y ya tienen planes o… — bla bla bla, bla bla, él pobre seguía hablando todo nervioso y avergonzado y yo aun aquí en shock como una idiota y perdiéndome una gran oportunidad, no rectifico, LA oportunidad, y lo peor es que lo seguía haciendo ¡¿Por qué no le hablaba de una vez?

— ¡Si! — ok, no es necesario que grites Isabella, cálmate tu y cálmalo él también —ehhh, no, no te preocupes quiero decir, no me ofendes ni nada parecido, ni tampoco tengo planes, así que si, podemos ir a cenar mañana, así aprovechas y conoces un poco más la ciudad y todo eso claro — eso, mantelo ligero, como si fuera una salida cualquiera con alguien cualquiera, no parezcas desesperada, aunque lo estés.

— ¿Seguro? —por supuesto que estoy segurísima, no estoy loca para decirte que no; no tranquilas, no se lo llegue a decir, así que solo le asentí, porque aun estaba emocionada, y estaba segurísima que si abría la boca lo que iba a salir era un grito de alegría. — Entonces, no sé ¿A las ocho te parece bien? — Asentí otra vez y mordí mi labio inferior, si no se va pronto juro que gritare — Perfecto, hasta mañana a las ocho será, que descanses, Bella — y volví a asentir mientras sonreía como boba, pero entiéndanme, me dio esa sonrisa maravilla y ya con eso no pude mas.

Finalmente, y por el bien de mi cordura, se fue hasta su departamento y yo entre lo más rápido que pude al mío para apenas entrar hacer ese ridículo baile que todas hacemos cuando nos pasa algo así, y no traten de negarlo o decir que nunca lo han hecho o por lo menos querido hacer porque les crecerá la nariz a ustedes también.

Con mi baile ridículo y todo, me fui a mi cuarto, me cambie a mi dulce y cómoda pijama y caí cual tronco en mi cama todavía sonriendo y riéndome sola, segura de que soñaría con picaras sonrisas y hermosos ojos verdes, eso sí, no me juzguen ni critiquen, lo más seguro es que ustedes soñarían lo mismo. Mejor intentaba dormir, trataba de no pensar en todo lo que implicaba su invitación, no me preocupaba en que ponerme ni nada, porque mañana seria otro día y si no lo hacía así, estaría como zombi toda la noche imaginando escenarios ficticios y conversaciones irreales en mi mente sin poder dormir.

.

.

.

Perfecto, ayer no vino nadie, pero hoy, todo el mundo amaneció al parecer, con el propósito en mente de venir aunque sea a saludarme, increíble pero cierto. Pasan las seis de la tarde y yo todavía aquí ¡en serio no entienden que me urge irme ya!

Después de prácticamente correr a patadas a los pocos que seguían en el local, caminar como loca hasta mi departamento, bañarme como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, resulta que ahora estoy como vegetal parada en ropa interior frente a mi closet sin saber que ponerme porque anoche se me ocurrió pensar que hoy sería otro día y que no tenia de que preocuparme.

Así que solo me quedaba una opción, una salida, algo que no dudaba que me ayudaría pero con un precio muy alto… el comodín de llamar a un amigo, y no cualquier amigo, o amiga en mi caso, era llamar a Alice. Algo que se podía considerar como una misión suicida pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas; solo tenía que ser rápida, concisa, no entrar en muchos detalles y podría salir viva.

— ¡Hola Bella! — ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan entusiasta? Olvídalo, directo al grano.

— Hola Alice, te llamo rapidito para una consulta ¿te parece que queda bien mi pantalón jean oscuro, con la camisa sin mangas de seda azul, el sweater negro ligero y las absurdas sandalias de tacón negras que me regalaste para una cena informal?

— ¿Y con quien vas a salir que no me habías dicho nada señorita?

— Ehhh… no lo conoces Alice y de verdad estoy apurada, se supone que tengo que estar vestida antes de la ocho, así que ¿Eso queda bien o no? ¿O es muy exagerado?

— ¿Y por qué no lo conozco todavía? Ni siquiera me habías comentado que conociste a alguien ¿Cómo y dónde lo conociste en primer lugar? Ay no, un momento, no me digas que aceptaste la invitación de Mike, porque soy capaz de ir hasta allá pero para no dejarte salir Bella.

— ¿Qué? Iugh no Alice, no metas a Mike en esto por favor, pero en serio, después te cuento todo, pero ya van a ser los ocho y no voy a ir en ropa interior a ningún lado con nadie entonces dime ¿Está bien esa combinación de ropa o no?

— Hummm… haz herido mi dulce corazón Bella, quiero que tengas en cuenta eso primeramente por no haberle dicho nada a tu mejor y única amiga, esa que ha estado contigo en todo momento…

— ¡Alice!

— Ok, ok, lo único que me alegra de todo esto, aparte de que al fin vas a salir con alguien por supuesto, es escuchar que mi niña ha crecido, al fin has conseguido seguir mis sabios y acertados consejos, así que eso quiere decir ¡Que está totalmente aprobado! — ¡Al fin! Eso es lo que quería escuchar, claro no al volumen que lo dijo, pero eso es un caso perdido en ella.

— Gracias amiga, después hablamos mejor ¡Te quiero! — y colgué. Si, como una total mal educada pero era necesario.

Y más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca, corrí a vestirme y maquillarme antes que…

_Knoc knoc_

¡NOOOOO! Todavía me falta hacer algo con mi cabello y ponerme las sandalias. Bueno, no me queda de otra, mejor le abro primero antes que crea que no estoy o lo que sea.

Lo bueno de saber de antemano es que él estará con toda su belleza al abrir la puerta, y eso me hace estar preparada para no babear como veces anteriores, estoy acostumbr…. ¡Oh por Dios!

No, no estoy preparada para nada, olvídenlo chicas.

He visto a Edward en pijama, y ayer en su ropa de trabajo un poco formal y seria, pero verlo un poco más informal y relajado, recién bañado, y oliendo divinamente, te deja babeando igualito o creo que hasta mas ¿o será que las chaquetas de cuero negras logran ese efecto?

— Hola — me dijo con una linda y tímida sonrisa.

— Hola, mmm discúlpame pero… no, no pongas esa cara, no es nada malo, es solo que se me hizo tarde y aun no estoy lista, solo diez minutos y estoy lista te lo juro — No le prometía menos porque me iba a poner las sandalias y ni loca corría, se suponía que íbamos a cenar, no al hospital.

— Oh sí, claro, me asustaste; pero por supuesto que sí, te espero.

— ¡Gracias! Pasa y siéntate, ya nos vamos — esto de dejarlo en la sala solo y yo salir corriendo al cuarto se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

Pero como ya no tenía nada de tiempo y aun mi cabello estaba húmedo, me hice una cola alta, me coloque las sandalias rogándole a Dios que no permitiera que me cayera y salí lista para irnos.

Lista, ya nos podemos ir.

¿Segura? Primera mujer que conozco que cumple eso de que en pocos minutos esta lista y además con los mismos excelentes resultados — me dijo sonriendo y dándome a entender que era un cumplido.

Si, segura — le respondí, tratando de obviar la ultima parte porque si no aun sin salir ya estaría avergonzada y cohibida, preferí mejor cambiar de tema y empezar a salir del departamento — y ¿A dónde vamos? ¿necesitamos carro o vamos a pie? — no sabía si él tenía carro pero, si era necesario sacar mi destartalado y fiel camión, lo haría.

Hum, bueno, se supone que no debería ser así, pero dado a que no conozco mucho todavía el pueblo, me gustaría que por esta vez, solo esta vez, me ayudaras con eso y recomendaras un buen lugar o si quieres vamos a un sitio que a ti te guste, como prefieras, y discúlpame — aww ¿ya he dicho que él es lindo?

Mmm… Bueno, a ver ¿te gusta la comida italiana casera? — ya tenía el sitio perfecto.

¿No te vas a poner a cocinar verdad? Porque si me gusta, y no dudo que tu comida salada debe ser igual de deliciosa que la dulce, pero se supone que te estoy invitando a cenar fuera, primero como un detalle y segundo, porque precisamente acabas de llegar del trabajo, en donde pasaste todo el día haciendo eso — el definitivamente era dulce y detallista.

Jeje, no, no lo decía por eso, aunque esa sería una buena idea pero para otro día — ¿otro día? ¿ya estoy pensando en otra cita? Que rápida. En fin — lo decía porque conozco un pequeño restaurant familiar donde ofrecen unas ricas pastas y pizzas y que además queda cerca de aquí, así que nos podríamos ir a pie ¿te parece?

Me parece perfecto. Vamos — me respondió, ayudándome a abrir la puerta del departamento como todo un caballero.

Decir que estaba nerviosa, emocionada, eufórica, con un nudo en el estomago y ganas de hacer el ridículo baile al mismo tiempo, es quedarse corta, pero ya no tenía oportunidad de retractarme.

Solo esperaba que todo esto valiera la pena.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Uyyy disculpen lo tarde en publicar y lo poco del cap, de verdad no quería tardar tanto pero la universidad me tiene hasta el tope. También quería incluir la cita en sí, y dejarlo en una mejor parte pero era, la musa inspiradora o las tareas, y la muy infame no aguanto la presión y huyo jejejeje…<p>

Gracias por sus alertas y reviews, me alegran el día y me hacen sonreír como tonta frente a la computadora.

Gracie.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan aunque quisiera que fuera mío, no lo es; pertenece a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer, y lo demás, si es mi responsabilidad. Y el titulo se parece mucho al de una película, pero no lo es.

**Capitulo 04. Cuarto Evento.**

Por supuesto todo esto ha valido la pena, o por lo menos hasta este momento donde estamos sentados uno frente al otro a la mesa, en mi restaurante favorito, en donde preparan unas deliciosas pizzas a leña, con un ambiente acogedor al ser pequeño, con pocas mesas, atendido por sus dueños, los cuales por cierto ya me conocen por las tantas veces que he comprado para llevar, he venido con Alice o aun sola a disfrutar un rato de paz alejada de todo.

A Edward también le gusto, le pareció un lugar perfecto para conversar disfrutando de una excelente comida, algo que según él, era difícil de conseguir en Seattle debido al agitado ritmo de vida.

He de admitir que se ha comportado como el perfecto caballero que aparenta ser; me abrió todas las puertas que nos encontramos en el camino, aparto mi silla aquí en el restaurant e hizo el pedido de nuestras comida y bebidas al hijo del dueño luego del saludo y las presentaciones porque él también ya me conocía.

Así que aquí estábamos, entre nerviosos e impacientes por querer conocer más el uno del otro, así que para no hacérselos tan tedioso, les hare un resumen de todo lo que nos dijimos.

Por mi parte supo que soy hija única, de un matrimonio divorciado, con 26 años y que hasta hace dos años atrás vivía con mi padre en Forks, mientras mi madre vive en Jacksonville. Que aunque era una apasionada por la lectura y la música, mi amor por la cocina pudo más y termine estudiando para ser chef solo que me especialicé en ser chef pastelero por mi preferencia hacia los dulces.

Que con ayuda de algunos ahorros de mi padre, mi madre, personales y un crédito del banco, había logrado abrir mi propio negocio, donde él había podido observar, combinaba mi amor por los postres y la lectura al ser una librería café y que a pesar de mi renuencia al principio, más que todo por no alejarme de mi padre, había decidido abrirlo en Port Ángeles por tener más posibilidades de aceptación por ser un pueblo un poco más grande en habitantes y turismo.

Después de su vergonzosa pregunta, admití que no tenia novio, que mi mejor y única amiga era Alice, la cual conocía desde la escuela en Forks y Jacob que vivía en La Push que era el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre.

He de reconocer que después de contarle todo sobre mí monótona y aburrida vida, me siguió viendo con ojos llenos de curiosidad e intriga, como queriendo descubrir más cosas sobre mí que le parecían fascinantes, algo que creo que no encontrara para decepción de los dos porque no tengo nada más que ocultar.

En cambio cuando fue mi turno de hacer preguntas, encontré sus respuestas tan fascinantes como él, me parecieron totalmente honestas y libres de cualquier exageración, al contrario, era muy humilde al hablar de sí mismo, algo que últimamente es difícil de encontrar.

Supe que es el hijo menor con 28 años de un matrimonio que todavía derrama miel, en sus propias palabras, que su padre, Carlisle, es cirujano, su madre, Esme, una ama de casa amante de la decoración y obras de caridad del hospital donde trabaja su padre y que su hermano mayor, Emmett, es un entrenador deportivo en la escuela secundaria.

Le gustaba mucho la publicidad y por eso había estudiado Diseño Grafico, trabajaba en una agencia en Seattle pero esta tenía mucha demanda de clientes en esta zona al carecer de un verdadero servicio, así que sus jefes debido a los constantes viajes que tenían que hacer, decidieron abrir una sucursal aquí, enviándolo a él prácticamente como encargado al tener más experiencia y responsabilidad dentro de la misma.

Hasta hace unos meses había tenido una novia pero debido a la sobrecarga de trabajo que tenían últimamente en la oficina, el tiempo juntos era cada vez más escaso hasta separarlos definitivamente, sumado también al ser ella una de las nuevas enfermeras con las que trabajaba su padre, forma en la cual la conoció. Obviamente me alegre con esa información, que lo disimule poniendo una cara triste y de comprensión fue otra cosa.

Al igual que yo amaba la lectura y la música, solamente que el si tocaba un instrumento cosa que yo no llegaba a hacer. Mi manos eran diestras solo para la cocina pero al parecer las de él alcanzaban para el dibujo y para el piano. Con razón tenía unas manos hermosas compatibles con todo él.

Y entre las cosas no dichas pude notar que era también, atento, amable, escuchaba con verdadero interés, o por lo menos a mi me lo parecía, era totalmente educado al comer, lamentó el probar un postre que no era preparado por mi y se negó rotundamente a dejarme colaborar con el pago de la cuenta, recordándome que me había invitado completamente, cosa que yo sabía por supuesto, pero me daba cierta pena aceptar.

Así que he de decir que al término de la cena y ya de camino hacia nuestro edificio con calma y sin apuro, me encontraba pensando que estaba peligrosamente segura, que me estaba empezando a gustar más de lo debido, sobre todo por el hecho de que tenía menos de una semana de haberlo conocido.

Por una vez en la vida, o por lo menos que yo lo recuerde, no había hecho el ridículo, o por lo menos más de lo normal claro, mi conciencia estaba en silencio totalmente cautivada por él y milagrosamente no me había tropezado en ningún momento, cosa que no sabía si era debido a la seguridad que de él emanaba, o que Alice tenía razón y de verdad las sandalias eran las perfectas para mí como me había dicho al momento de regalármelas; cosa que le agradecía ahora y que tenia q decírselo, me había evitado una gran vergüenza.

Pero lamentablemente todo tiene su fin y para mi pesar y espero que el de él también, ya había llegado el de esta cita. Ya estábamos llegando a nuestro piso y nunca había deseado vivir más lejos y que tuviera más escaleras para retrasar el momento.

— Bueno señorita Bella, hemos llegado, pero espero la hayas pasado muy bien.

— Oh, si, por supuesto que sí, muchas gracias por todo, aunque no era necesario — casi me mordí la lengua por supuesto por tan gran mentira.

— ¿Qué no era necesario? Claro que sí. Primero, te fijaste que el restaurant estaba casi solo, capaz no hubieran vendido nada hoy si no hubiéramos ido. Segundo, yo hubiera comido sándwich con jamón y queso por otra noche consecutiva y tercero, la más importante de todas, me hubiera perdido de una excelente velada con una excelente compañía, así que permíteme no estar de acuerdo contigo en eso — me respondió, cerrando con broche de oro con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Después de eso solo pude reírme y sonrojarme como mi costumbre habitual porque sinceramente ¿Qué respondes a algo como eso? En serio es excelente en su trabajo, solo él sabe como decir las palabras correctas y de la forma correcta para dejarte totalmente deslumbrada como ciervo delante de unos faros.

Además estaba empezando a amar su humor, decía cosas geniales que te arrancaban una sonrisa pero a la vez te hacían ruborizar porque de forma sutil te halagaba y te daba un cumplido. En realidad me estaba empezando a preocupar, esto se me estaba empezando a ir de las manos en pocas horas, solo que aún no me decidía en si estar eufórica y dispuesta a seguir o asustada y con ganas de echar a correr en dirección contraria como me pasaba con Mike e incluso con Jake.

Lo que si sabía, era que al parecer el tiempo se había detenido de nuevo al igual que ayer cuando nos presentamos formalmente y nos dimos la mano en mi local, solo que ahora estábamos callados mirándonos a los ojos, como si estuviéramos teniendo otro tipo de conversación a través de ellos.

Y no solo el tiempo estaba detenido, sino que también el espacio se estaba reduciendo poco a poco y sentía que algo me estaba empujando a él, haciendo mi respiración más lenta y que mi estomago se encogiera en anticipación a no sé qué.

Sin yo misma darme cuenta mordí mi labio inferior gesto que él inmediatamente notó, haciendo el momento aun mas íntimo, en mi mente estaba empezando a surgir una idea, un deja vú de lo que iba a pasar o de lo que parecía que iba a pasar, o mejor sería decir ¿de lo que yo quería que pasara?

Sentía que toda mi piel hormigueaba y aun no había pasado nada, solo estábamos parados ahí, mirándonos como dos idiotas el uno al otro, sintiendo que el pasillo de nuestro piso se reducía cada vez más, haciéndonos acercar.

Hasta que en el fondo de mi bolso se escucho el comienzo de una canción…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y su apoyo. Si pudieran dejar un Rw para saber su opinión, estaré mas que agradecida… espero no me odien por el final! ;DDD<p>

Gracie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05. Más que un evento.**

**Edward POV**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que me esperaba en Port Ángeles, me hubiera venido desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando en la oficina me dijeron de la posibilidad casi al cien por ciento de enviarme como encargado a una nueva sucursal, no lo voy a negar, estaba indeciso y aterrado.

Por un lado lo veía como algo bueno, un ascenso, una oportunidad para demostrar aun más mis capacidades y por supuesto, poner distancia entre Tanya y yo. Claro que la quería, por algo estuve con ella, pero últimamente nos hacíamos más mal que bien o por lo menos ella a mí, con sus celos y desconfianza, y aunque fue una decisión mutua el dejarnos, tampoco eso lo estaba llevando muy bien y todavía quería saber que hacía y a donde iba. Demasiado drama para cualquier hombre.

Pero el lado malo era principalmente dejar a mi familia, por supuesto, seguíamos siendo muy unidos a pesar de que Emmett y yo nos independizamos, pero una cena de mi madre de vez en cuando, no tenia precio.

Lo otro era dejar las comodidades de una ciudad por un pueblo, está bien, tampoco era un hueco con mil habitantes, pero no es lo mismo, sin contar que no conocía nada, tener que buscar un departamento sin saber que zona era buena o no, todo lo que implica una mudanza, en fin, la lista es interminable. La balanza entre lo bueno y lo malo oscilaba demasiado para mi gusto.

Pero todos los pros y contras se fueron al olvido esa mañana. Todavía no puedo creer mi buena suerte, a veces pienso que algo malo se esconde detrás de todo esto.

La oficina está cerca del edificio, el departamento es cómodo y mi única vecina es simplemente perfecta. Me debato aún entre avergonzarme por como la conocí o no. Fue un total abuso, eso lo tengo claro, pero ver a una chica tan sencilla y natural, sin querer impresionar a nadie, siendo totalmente amable con mi penosa situación, tan dulce y frágil, me hizo reaccionar de la manera más idiota… comprándole flores.

No pude ser más obvio y anticuado, además no sabía nada de ella, que tal y tenia novio o peor, era casada, lo cual no lo dudo, con esa cara de ángel era lo más probable, solo espero que no venga ningún tipo a querer partirme la cara por idiota. Lo bueno es que no estaba, aunque no, me estoy engañando, me hubiera gustado verla nuevamente.

Y era difícil para dejarse ver, intente de nuevo al día siguiente y nada, noté que tiene la misma costumbre que yo de escuchar música a todo volumen y seguro por eso no me escucho. Lástima, quería que me alegrara el día hoy también.

Pero lo que nunca imagine es que al entrar a un pequeño local por un café, la iba a volver a ver, y aun más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, definitivamente cuando toque su puerta tan temprano en la mañana, el sueño y el apuro no me permitió verla completamente.

Y aunque no me gusta comparar, pude notar que aun sin conocerla lo suficiente, ella era todo lo opuesto a Tanya, sobre todo porque le gustaba cocinar y a que hombre no le gusta eso en una mujer; definitivamente me deslumbro, me dio a entender que era la dueña del negocio, era totalmente honesta y amable, una entre un millón y aun así no se creía merecedora de cumplidos.

No puedo todavía describir la sensación que sentí con solo tomar su mano para solo una presentación formal, ese cosquilleo y las tan nombradas mariposas hicieron acto de presencia por primera vez en mi vida y sin dudarlo, quería seguir sintiéndolas.

Y como el tonto que soy tuve que salir y pedirle una cita, y su cara me lo dijo todo, estaba comprometida, quedé como el propio idiota delante de ella, pero no, me dijo que si, y no salte y la abrase porque ahí si sería demasiado, quería que llegara rápido la noche de mañana.

Y la noche llego y fue aun muchísimo mejor, verdaderamente creo haber encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños, la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos, la chica con quien envejeceré, ok si me extralimite, tengo que recordar que Tanya me decía que me pasaba de cursi, pero era verdad, esta chica era única.

Lo mejor de todo, era que no tenía ningún compromiso a la vista, y yo podía ocupar ese lugar sin ningún problema; como supuse era dueña de su propio negocio, buena amiga, se notaba que amaba a su padre y por sobre todo, sus gustos eran muy similares a los míos, algo difícil de encontrar para alguien tan viejo prematuro como yo.

No quería que la noche se acabara nunca, quería saber más y más de ella, que me mostrara todos sus lugares secretos y favoritos del pueblo porque el restaurtant fue verdaderamente encantador.

Pero lamentablemente ya estábamos en nuestro piso y teníamos que despedirnos, y no sé que me paso, creo que me termino de hechizar porque lo único que quería saber en ese momento era como seria besarla. Si toda ella era genial y con solo tomar su mano había sentido tanto, quería saber con desesperación como seria probar sus labios, y creo que ella quería lo mismo porque el espacio se hacía cada vez más estrecho entre nosotros y la anticipación me estaba matando.

Hasta que sonó su bendito celular. Arruino el momento más perfecto que habíamos creado en toda la noche.

Solo esperaba que mañana tuviera otra oportunidad…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo y con sorpresa! Es mi primer cap desde el punto de vista de nuestro Edd así que no me miréis tan mal si? Y sé que es súper corto también pero es casi como un extra, perdónenme... espero les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario para saber su opinión. Gracias por leer, besitos.<p>

Gracie.


End file.
